


So Blue

by MoshiMoshiTitanDesu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Really just fluff, i hope it isnt too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu/pseuds/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan doesn't want to go back home. Not if it's this dark outside.</p><p>Flower Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Blue

**Author's Note:**

> flower shop AU, ayyye :3  
> enjoy lil dudes

"Hello!" came the cheery voice from inside when Ivan pushed the flower shop's door open.

Feeling the need to give a reply, he offered a kind faint smile, to make the florist know he had acknowledged the greeting, and then buried his mouth in his scarf once again.

He began wandering around the peaceful shop, while keeping his hand snuggled into the warmth of his wide coat pockets. It was a chilly night and he didn't want them to get cold. Ivan let his gaze stroll between the countless varieties of flowers surrounding him, each one more colorful and vivid than the other. Nasturtiums, sedums, phlox, penstemons, pelargoniums, and many more, constituted a nearly perfect collection of all the flowers that bloomed during the bleak month that was October. Ivan noticed small, violet, daisy-like flowers. Those were osteospermums. Pink flowers with round, thin petals: impatiens. Coral ones, whose shape reminded a butterfly: phalaenopsis.

Flowers had a sweet spot in Ivan’s heart. And this for good reasons: they were beautiful, they kept him company although they were quiet, and didn’t mind him being around. Guessing their names was a game he liked to indulge himself to. He didn't go often to the flower shop, but when he did, he took his time. And especially tonight.

When he first arrived in the cold street, it was already dark. There was no moon, no stars. Black clouds roamed in the threatening sky. The street was just as dull itself. A row of grim houses, broken streetlights. And lost in the middle of all of what looked like a good horror movie setting, there was the flower shop.

Bright like the sun, colorful as a rainbow, you could not possibly miss the big "ALFRED'S FLOWER SHOP" glowing blue neon sign, unless you were to be blind.

So when Ivan saw it, he picked up the pace, but he carefully made sure to remain extremely silent, so that only the faint fluttering of his scarf flying behind him was being heard, as if at the slightest noise, some creepy creature was going to hear him and jump on him out of the dark —a shiver went down Ivan’s spine— and…

He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

Yes, tall, broad, strong and Russian Ivan was scared of something as silly as this. But anyways, he was now safe inside the cozy flower shop, and he wished he could stay here all night until dawn would show up, until the sun would be here.

“Can I help you, sir?”

Ivan turned suddenly, startled by the man. He hadn’t heard him coming from behind, and now the other was looking up at him with a dazed expression.

His radiant azure eyes were glistening behind his shiny glasses. At the sight, the word that immediately crossed Ivan’s mind was ‘ _breathtaking’_ , right before time began to slowly decelerate around him. Waves of light blue came floating, replacing the scenery of the flower shop, and soon after, it was just Ivan and the man before him staring at each other, surrounded by sky. Then the florist blinked twice, tilting his head to the side.

“Sir?”

Ivan’s eyes shot open. “Huh?”

“I was asking you if you needed my help,” the man repeated.

Ivan bashfully cleared his throat and did his best to quickly regain his composure as he tried to look anywhere but at the florist. “Uh… I… hum, I mean, no thanks, I am just looking at the flowers,” he managed to say with a shy smile, feeling his cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment.

The florist, which Ivan identified as Alfred, according to the name tag clipped to his red apron, quickly went back to beaming like a child. “Alright, take your time then. I’m right there if you need anything!”

“Thank you,” politely replied Ivan before turning away and resuming his walk between the labyrinth of flower-filled shelves.

Forcing himself not to turn around, Ivan tried not to think too much about what had just happened as he kept his eyes staring straight ahead. Fortunately, he had soon enough come back to admiring the flowers.

The last thing Ivan wanted was to go home. So every time he would finish going through the whole shop, he would go around in circles again, and again, and again. Soon he had in mind a clear map of where were each species of flowers from retracing his steps over and over. But he wasn’t getting tired of it, he would arrive at his starting point, and here he would go again.

“Um, excuse me, sir?”

This time, Ivan turned around slowly, careful not to let his mind wander off when he met Alfred’s beautiful bright stare. However, while he didn’t fell into daydreaming again, he couldn’t help himself from sucking in a sharp breath before answering in a strangled voice.

“Yes?”

Alfred looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his neck. “Do you wanna, like, buy something, because, ah— that is, it’s half past eight and we’re closing…” When Ivan said nothing, he hurriedly added, “I mean, I’m totally not saying that you should buy anything, huh! And I’m not throwing you out either— well, technically I guess I kinda am, but it’s more, like…”

Alfred began to ramble to himself for a few moments under Ivan’s watchful eyes, until an idea suddenly lit in Ivan’s head, so he smiled and declared, “Yes, actually I would like to buy some flowers.”

That caused Alfred to still, then he lifted his head up to look at Ivan with _those gorgeous eyes_ (according to Ivan) as his usual innocent, carefree grin returned to his face.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I would like a bouquet of gentians, please,” said Ivan, gentle smile still present on his face.

Alfred happily nodded and walked over to the place where were placed the flowers, Ivan following right behind him.

“So, what color?”

“The blue ones, please.”

Alfred nodded again and took a bunch of neatly chosen flowers before making it to his working table. He placed the flowers on it, grabbed his scissors and began professionally working on arranging them, Ivan watching all the while.

Once the flowers were ready, Alfred wrapped a transparent plastic paper around them and tied it all with a white ribbon. “Here you go!” he said as he presented the bouquet to Ivan.

Ivan paid and took the bouquet Alfred was handing him. “Thank you very much.”

Alfred’s grin grew even wider. Then he seemed to remember that he was supposed to close the shop and he took his red apron off and put it away. Ivan watched him grab his bag (there was a strange gray red-eyed alien on it, noticed Ivan), a bunch of keys, and turn off the lights before getting out of the shop, where Ivan followed him. It would be completely dark anew now, if it wasn’t for the blue neon sign that still persisted in glowing. Ivan waited as Alfred went back and forth into the shop, removing all the flowers that were exhibited on the street, and then he closed the door, locking it.

“Hum, Alfred?”

Alfred turned at him with wide interrogative eyes, his hand still on the key that was in the lock. “How do you…”

“Well, it was on your name tag, and I…” began Ivan, blushing and feeling a bit ashamed.

“Oh, right,” laughed Alfred, “God, I can be such an idiot sometimes!”

That reassured Ivan, who sighed.

“Oh, huh, you were saying something?” remembered Alfred.

“Yes, um, these are...” said Ivan as he extended his arm towards the other man, handing him the bouquet of blue flowers, “…for you.”

Alfred’s mouth opened slightly as his pupils narrowed. Ivan could see the neon light reflecting in them. He was still not looking at the taller man, and suddenly, Ivan was scared of his reaction.

“What’s your name?”

Ivan was taken by surprise. “I-Ivan…” he stuttered, anticipating what Alfred would say. Was he angry? Ivan really hoped he wasn’t, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he was. After all, that was a normal reaction. What was he thinking, offering him flowers just because they reminded him of his eyes?

But Alfred just smiled, then looked at him with his shimmering sapphire eyes. _So blue._ The neon sign flickered.

“Thank you, Ivan.”

**Author's Note:**

> then they got married.
> 
> woooooooo so that was the space gays being extremely gay
> 
> reading [this](http://flowerinfo.org/gentian-flowers) will make this fanfic twice a cute
> 
> ALSO PLEASE CORRECT ME IF YOU SEE MISTAKES, IDEK IF SOME SENTENCES ARE CORRECT


End file.
